If I Ain't Got You
by SuperDuperHulaHooper
Summary: Oneshot. Superboy reflecting on Cassie, set after the events of Graduation Day and before they join the Titans. Better than it sounds, give it a shot. Plz review.


Don't know if you all knew this, but I'm a sap when it comes to Wonder Girl and Superboy romances.

This is my take on the events following "Graduation Day." I put it in the Teen Titans category mainly because at this point, Young Justice has disbanded, and the Titans are where WG and SB meet next. Mods, feel free to put it back in the YJ category if you think it's misplaced.

Disclaimer: I do not own Superboy, Donna Troy, Wonder Girl, or anyone else. This all belongs to D.C. Comics, except for my plot. Damn D.C., they get all the good ones…lol, jk.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

_Some people want it all,_

_but I don't want nothing at all,_

_if it ain't you, baby..._

_If I ain't got you, baby..._

_some people want diamond rings,_

_some just want everything,_

_but everything means nothing,_

_if I ain't got you..._

-Alicia Keys, If I Ain't Got You

* * *

It wasn't supposed to happen this way.

It was supposed to work. She was supposed to feel the same way.

And she did.

Until it happened.

I hate death.

Remind me never to die. That sounds stupid now, I know, but I'll find a way to avoid it. So that she won't ever have to worry about losing me, too.

That is, if she ever speaks to me again.

Donna was a fighter. She was strong, intelligent, beautiful. She was all that Cass wanted to be.

Now she has to set her own example.

I still don't quite understand how it happened. Donna was a princess, see? A princess, or something like that. Sculpted by the Greek gods. So why the hell didn't they make her invulnerable? And Cassie, too? And even Wonder Woman! Sure, Wonder Woman's made of clay, and Donna supposedly bounces from life to life…but Cassie? She broke. She's in a million pieces right now. And the 99,999 of them that were her heart and her soul have been swept up and tossed out.

That's how great Cassie is. There is only one tiny little fraction of her that isn't completely perfect.

That's what I see now.

The fraction that is heartbroken, because Donna died. The part of her that is betrayed, becauseTroia wasn't as strong, or as perfect, as Cass wished she was. And that side is the one that blames me.

I'm not quite so sure why, though. I didn't set those Superman androids on Donna. No way in hell.

So why does she hate me?

I love you, Cass.

I hate that you hate me.

I'd go to hell and back for you. In a sense, I already did. I'm sitting here, in hell, playing my accordion. It hurts. Bad. Because you won't forgive me.

Hurry up and get over it, would ya?

Sorry. That sounded heartless.

I didn't mean it, Cass, I really didn't.

But why won't you forgive me? What did I do? You won't open up to me, let me in, talk to me like you used to.

I miss you.

The old you.

The you that didn't care what people thought, as long as they got to know you first.

The you who could make it through anything.

The youwho was my hero.

Don't get me wrong, Cass. I still love you.

And I'm not giving up on you, even if Rob, and Imp, and everyone else has.

You will feel better one day, and you won't feel responsible for Donna's death.

Or maybe you will.

But at least know that you can always blame me, if you can't handle it anymore. That's how much I care about you, Cass.

Treat me like vermin and I'll pick up the slack when you can't do it yourself.

You know what I just realized? 'Vermin' is a funny word.

But you know what else, Cass?

I know that you care about me too.

I know that deep down, beside all the hurt, underneath the pain and guilt and feelings of betrayal and your proclaimed wish to never hear my name again, you need me.

You need me to comfort you, and be there for you. You need for me tolet you use me as a punching bag, 'cause Lord knows I can't get hurt. Not physically anyway. Emotionally? Well, you've proven that theory wrong.

You need me to tell you that everything's going to be o.k., and to hold you in my arms, right where you belong.

And I need you to _be_ in my arms. That's the natural balance of things. You are destined to be with me, held up by my hug, for all of eternity. I know it.

That's why I'm gonna hang here, not too near so that I'm a stalker, but near enough to at least assure you that I'm here if you need to cry.

Don't be afraid to cry in front of me. I won't judge you.

I already told you I loved you, right? Well, if I didn't, then I do.

That's my only judgement. That I care for you and I need you, just as much as you need me.

Donna was a fighter, Cass, and so are you.

You'll get through this.

Donna fought until she died. She fought for the things she cared about. The ideals. The things and people she wanted to be like. She had role models too, Cassie. Someone like her will never die. Because you can still go for the same ideals she did. That's where you and Donna are alike. You realize that justice isn't a game, and that peace doesn't come easy. But you know that those ideals exist somewhere, and you'll search for them and fight for them until you've reached them.

We all loved Donna, Cass. Anyone with a heart would never hurt her. I would never hurt her, partly because I wouldn't have the guts or the heart or the motive,but mostly because I knew you would hate me for all eternity, which I could never live with.

Like right now.

I don't know how much longer I can keep up with this, babe. Your heartbreak is my heartbreak. You tore me in two when you turnedyour shoulder againstme.

But I'm gonna be here for you because I know that you need me, even if you think you hate me.

We all loved Donna. We would never hurt her.

Believe it, Cass. It's true. I would never hurt her. I would never hurt you.

Too bad you don't have the same philosophy.

Anyway.

I love you, Cass. I just want you to know that.

I love you for everything you are, and for your dreams, and for the great times we've spent together. You're my Wonder Girl. You always will be.

And I know that one day you'll forgive me.

I know it doesn't seem like it now, but you will. And when you do, I'll be happy as I can possibly get, and I'll kiss you and you'll kiss me back, and you'll smile at me, and squeeze my hand, and we'll go and sit behind the biggest, most obscure shelves full of books on the second floor of the Barnes and Noble, because I know you like to do crazy things like that, for whatever the reason.

You'll forgive me one day, Cass. Because you love me.

………………………………..

...You will forgive me, won't you…?

* * *

So! How'd ya like it? I know, it isn't the best of writing (it never is), but I liked how it turned out. 

Review and let me know what you think! (plz, plz review…? I don't know what kind of promises I can make if you do, maybe I'll write a sort of sequel to my other fic, you know, the really cheesy, out of character, badly written one? Plz review?)

There we go. Cookies to all who review! Woohoo!


End file.
